Kakashi's Secret Stash
by Elric-Chan
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke stumble upon a pile of Kakashi's hidden doujinshi... [sasunaru]


**Discliamer: I do not own Naruto, or the wonderful realm of Sasunaru.**

**Hmm... what do you suppose they find...? -evil snicker-**

**_KAKASHI'S SECRET STASH_**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Doujinshi?"

"It's manga, you dobe."

"I know what it is, teme!"

Sasuke and Naruto were bickering over a box they had found stashed under Kakashi-sensei's bed. The word "DOUJINSHI" had been written in large, sprawling letters along the side. The pair were more than curious to find out just what these doujinshi were about, and they threw open the box.

It was a rather large box in itself, and they had always known that Kakashi was a pack-rat, but they were taken aback by the enormous pile of manga inside. They immediately began grabbing random volumes and delving into them.

"Hey!" Naruto squealed, brandishing one called "The Next Hokage". "They made me the Hokage in this one!"

"I could never have guessed..." Sasuke muttered sarcastically, flipping through was what his first taste of Sasusaku.

"Hey!" he said vehemently, throwing the book down. "I would never do that!"

Naruto picked it up interestedly, while Sasuke busied himself with digging the doujin out of the very bottom of the box. Sasuke was doing very naughty things to Sakura... very naughty things indeed. Sasuke, still slightly flustered, returned with a smirk and a copy of a Kakasaku volume.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said, looking down at a ridiculously explicit TenTenxNeji doujinshi. "Do people really make everybody do all these things in this doujinshi stuff?"

"Oh, yes," Sasuke purred, remembering many a doujinshi involving him and that Hinata girl. "Yes, you have no idea, Naruto..."

The bad outweighed the good as they continued their search, finding dirtier and dirtier doujin as they went. They were beginning to wonder just what kind of person Kakashi really was. Naruto made a noise as he spotted a SasukexGaara one, and handed it over to Sasuke's demanding hand.

"That's just..." Sasuke said, his face contorted in disgust. Naruto decided not to show him the OrochimaruxSasuke one he had just found.

_"ItachixSasuke?"_ the raven-haired boy said furiously. "This is getting ridiculous..."

"Kakasasu?"

"KakashixIruka?"

"SakuraxIno? Ok, what?"

"HinataxNeji? They're _cousins_, for crying out loud!"

"Sasunaru?"

Sasuke looked up. Naruto's voice had lowered to barely more than a whisper. He was holding a doujin that Sasuke eased out of his hands. They were hugging on the cover, and both looked dementedly feminine. Titled "Chidori Foxy Love Love", the words "Yaoi (SASUNARU)" spread across the glossy expanse.

He knew the word yaoi.

He flipped through the pages tentatively, stopping when he saw a panel that depicted him holding a swooning Naruto close, both shirtless and looking very lustful. Their lips were inches apart... he didn't dare turn the page.

"Sasuke, what is it?" Naruto asked, having finally noticed that the book was shaking in his teammate's trembling hands and that a crimson blush was burning under his charcoal eyes.

Sasuke merely shook his head and turned the page with much trepidation. Instead of being hit with a wave of vulgarity as he had expected, he saw Sakura. Momentarily confused, he realized that _she was looking for them_. Turning another page, he saw what he had feared: yaoi in all its glory.

Here he was, shoving his tongue down Naruto's throat, fingers fumbling in his blond hair. Another few pages, and they were completely naked. And he was... his girly self was... violating Naruto. Just... _violating_ him. And Naruto was... they were both... enjoying it. Really getting into it.

By the next page, Naruto was covered in... Sasuke clutched at the seat of his shorts. He didn't even want to think about it. Naruto was extremely curious at this point. He flung himself in front of Sasuke (which did nothing to help the situation whatsoever), and plucked the book from his hands.

Sasuke had a fit. No way could Naruto see what he had seen. No way in the fiery pits of hell. He snatched the book back, his face redder than before.

"Look, Sasuke," Naruto said innocently. "I know what Sasunaru is."

Sasuke took this as an oppurtunity to sputter incoherent words.

"Now can I see?" Naruto asked, his voice deliberately soft and sweetened. Sasuke shook his head, a little more adamantly this time. Naruto climbed into his lap. He loved watching the usually composed Sasuke come undone. And he loved to be the one doing it. Sasuke whined, clutching the doujinshi as close to his chest as humanly possible. Naruto wasn't about to stop.

"Come on, please, Sasuke-teme? _Do it for me..._"

He whispered the last four words seductively into Sasuke's ear, watching appreciatively as the Uchiha shivered in response. Finally managing to dislodge the doujin from Sasuke's iron grip, he sidled just far enough away so that he was off his lap but he could still see. Sasuke let him go, feeling quite preoccupied with other matters at the moment.

Naruto was done browsing in a realtively short amount of time, and he set it down, resuming his perch on Sasuke's lap.

"_That was hot..._" he murmured, licking Sasuke's ear. "_It really turned me on..._"

Sasuke didn't know whether Naruto was joking or not, but his voice was so inviting, his body so warm...

"Hey, what are you doing?!"

Naruto sprang away from Sasuke, who had just kissed him and was now blushing again, harder if possible.

"I thought... you... that was a come on!"

"Can't you take a joke... Sasuke-teme?"

"Dammit, Naruto, I'm gonna kill you..."

"Really, now?"

He slithered under the bed, motioning for Sasuke to join him. Sasuke followed, groping in his pouch for a kunai to kill the little blond bastard. However, they began exploring each other passionately once he was under, mostly at the hands (or, um, lips) of Naruto, who had actually been turned on.

Exploring so much, in fact, that they didn't hear when Kakashi opened the door, and exclaimed:

"Who's been messing with my doujinshi?"

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Yeah, tada!**

**Review for teh Sasunaruness!**


End file.
